


Mutualism

by Atsvie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, Jackson is too eager for approval, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/pseuds/Atsvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Jackson is like a blast of energy. He’s angry and unfocused, in desperate need of guidance, in need of Matt.</p>
<p>Matt wonders how many people have truly seen Jackson for what he is. Insecure and craving approval, in this weak state. He loves it though, as Jackson clings to his leg, pressing his face into his thigh like an anchor; he’s needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutualism

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 9 and 10 of season 2. No idea if anyone ships this but last episode made me ship it hard.

Jackson is a creature that craves direction. This becomes entirely evident to Matt after the Kanima had chosen him to be his master, which is somewhat funny considering that he can’t tell who needs a master more: Jackson or the Kanima. 

“Good boy,” Matt says, smoothing his fingers through short, brunette hair. It’s almost like training a pet, he thinks, watching Jackson nuzzle at his legs in a beast induced daze. He’s teetering between man and Kanima, but he’s still so loyal and dependent on Matt that it makes his chest tight like it’s something whole and full.    
  
His fingers are slick with blood, scarlet smears darkening at the creases of his knuckles. Just a picture and the Kanima has brought him their blood like a conditioned hunting dog. Jackson’s clothes—or rather, what’s left of them, which essentially entails his ripped jeans—are splattered with red hues and dots. None of it his, of course, the Kanima has done its job well.    
  
His room is dim, a hub of light from his bedside lamp providing a yellow glow. But he can still make out the distinct features of his Kanima shifting back into Jackson, still wrapped around his legs like a scared pet. Matt stays sitting on the edge of the bed, knowing this isn’t the first time this has happened now, and that Jackson will respond better to his place on the floor where he can grip at his legs and remind himself that he had just been a separate creature.   
  
“You do so well,” Matt coos to him gently, letting his hand fall from his hair to the plane of his collar. He runs his thumb over the bone affectionately, watching as reptilian eyes phase into thin blue irises, scared and very human.    
  
“I’m a monster,” Jackson says quietly, voice  _quivering_ and something so vulnerable. His blunt nails drag across the skin of Matt’s leg, leaving a harmless trail of parallel pink lines. His head drops to his knee, and Matt can’t see the fear in his eyes but he knows that’s it’s there—and it’s his master’s job to quell said fear.    
  
He runs a gentle hand over his back, smiling softly down at the now teenage boy that may as well belong to him just as much as his beast counterpart does. “You’re  _perfect_ ,  Jackson,” Matt says as his shoulders shake, “You’re powerful and gorgeous and there’s nothing to be afraid of.”    
  
“I don’t even know what’s happening to me,” Jackson chokes, lifting his head to look at Matt like he has all of the answers, “I wake up with blood on me and no memory of what happened, it’s not right. I know what I am but…”   
  
He trails off but he doesn’t need to finish it for Matt to know that there’s a ‘I wish I could control it’ left unsaid. That’s alright though, because Matt has the control that both of them need. Jackson is just the manifestation of his energy, potential made kinetic.    
  
And Jackson is like a blast of energy. He’s angry and unfocused, in desperate need of guidance, in need of Matt.   
  
Matt wonders how many people have truly seen Jackson for what he is. Insecure and craving approval, in this weak state. He loves it though, as Jackson clings to his leg, pressing his face into his thigh like an anchor; he’s needed.    
  
“Shh,” Matt lifts his chin with his hand, the other flexing for his camera, wanting to capture the expression looking back at him that’s so  lost , “I’ve got you, Jackson. Isn’t it your instinct to trust me?”    
  
Jackson nods weakly. Blue eyes are rimmed bright red, shining up at him. “Do I…I mean. I’m okay?”   
  
Matt beams at him. “More than okay. You do everything I say so well, Jackson.”    
  
He seems pleased with that, muscles relaxing. Maybe it’s the Kanima instinct, or maybe it’s just Jackson’s natural reaction to praise. And sure, he knows that Jackson is emotionally unstable right now, despite that he’s never really quite stable to begin with. But this is what he needs, what both of them need.    
  
Matt isn’t sure at what point he bent down and pressed a kiss to Jackson’s, still helplessly on the floor below him like his spot is carved in the place next to Matt’s feet. Part of him had been surprised the first time, when Jackson hadn’t thrown him back with false bravado. Then again, this isn’t a high school relationship between the queen bee and the captain of the lacrosse team; this is the absolute bond between the Kanima and his master. It’s biologically etched into Jackson, under his skin and muscles, the chemical desire to serve him. But it was a nice surprise when he timidly kissed him back, eager to please him.    
  
And god is Jackson eager to please him.    
  
Even with his lips wrapped around Matt’s cock, tongue dragging over the head, his eyes glance up momentarily as if needing approval. Matt places a firm hand on the back of his head, legs spread with Jackson kneeling in between him. His mouth is so wet and  warm , trying to quickly take in as much of the length as he can accommodate with messy inexperience.    
  
Matt pulls his head closer, his cock slipping out of Jackson’s mouth with a slick pop. His cock is thick against his cheek, but Jackson nuzzles it like it’s the greatest thing he’s ever seen, like it’s entirely vital to his survival. He laps at the head like he wants to worship it, and Matt lets him with a low groan and a pet of his hair.    
  
“Jackson. God. Yes, good. So good,” Matt’s voice is low, raspy and breathless, but he talks during it. He tells him how good he is while his head oscillates up and down on his cock, how pretty he looks with saliva and pre-come smeared across his lips.    
  
He wishes that he had Jackson like this all of the time. So sweet and ready to please him. He wants him all to himself, outside of the confines of his room after the exhaustion and emotional vulnerability the Kanima leaves him with. And maybe he confuses the two, letting them blur in his mind that Jackson is  his as much as the Kanima is.    
  
Except that Jackson is his, he tells him as the head of his cock meets the back of his throat and he lifts his hips up just enough to hear that wet gasp. He runs his other hand over his cheek apologetically but Jackson continues eagerly sucking at him.    
  
Matt has all of him. Every side of him and every insecurity he’ll never admit to having. Those all belong to Matt, he wants the Jackson underneath the surface, to worm his way there and make a home under his skin. Jackson pulls back a moment later, looking up at him with flushed cheeks and lips bright red. The look in his eyes, so fucking trusting and vulnerable, is enough to send Matt over the edge, coming in thick strings over Jackson’s chest and neck.    
  
Jackson looks torn between pleased with his efforts and disgusted by the result, maybe at himself a little.    
  
“That was good,” Matt tells him, leaning down to kiss his temple and drag a digit through his come. He raises it to Jackson’s lips, who looks at him uncertainly and slightly like he would protest if he could. So Matt presses it between his lips regardless, nuzzling his cheek as Jackson licks it away.    
  
“You have a purpose with me. God, Jackson, don’t you see how perfect this is? You’re the best when you’re with me. No one can stop us,” he mumbles against his ear. He can feel a shiver rake up Jackson’s spine.    
  
“Yeah,” Jackson agrees, nodding like he can accept this after everything he had wanted had been torn away from him, when it hadn’t been  fair , “Yeah.”   
  
This is what they both need, Matt thinks as he cleans him off with a wet rag from the bathroom. Matt has his power, his revenge, and Jackson has his undivided approval. It’s codependent and flawless—for the first time, something is going right for the both of them. 


End file.
